


Death and Other Hobbies

by Narial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narial/pseuds/Narial
Summary: Death just wanted his Master to behappy.





	Death and Other Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LectorDominion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorDominion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Death Meister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120450) by [LectorDominion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorDominion/pseuds/LectorDominion). 



A young Death, wide-eyed and diligent, soon got lonely and asked for a friend who would stay with them for eternity. God said in exchange Death would have to give all of themselves, so Death created the Hallows as a promise, and waited for their Master.  
.  
.  
.  
It was a change so gradual that millennia passed before Death looked at their Master and wondered when the last time he had moved when Death wasn’t there to interact with him was. He looked as pristine and fresh as ever, but aside from the occasional blink or sip of tea, did not look away from the images blooming before him. Death found themselves spending more time sharing interesting deaths or debating dimensional trends with him to quiet the faint unease.

They brought it up to Vitas exactly once, who promptly fell over laughing about their “mother hen” tendencies and then proceeded to flap a hand and tell them to find him a hobby. “ **Besides, isn’t this what you wanted? Someone to stay with you forever?** ” _Not like this_ , Death doesn’t say. A couple centuries of carefully tracking how Harry’s eyes look just the slightest bit brighter, the forward tilt to his body when watching his old homeworld, and Death feels the idea slot into place. Their Master needs an _adventure_.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of Death Meister was so evocative I found myself tapping away before I could continue reading. Much more could be written about them, but I hope you enjoy this glimpse.


End file.
